


We've Met Before (Teddy Bear on Prom Night)

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian recognizes someone from both his and Justin's past...a cuddly little someone!





	We've Met Before (Teddy Bear on Prom Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Posted previously under a different penname; now deleted and reposted under this penname.  


* * *

"What the fuck, Justin.  What are all these boxes for?"  Brian walked into the loft, looking around at the boxes.

 

"Well, you said you wanted me to move back in with you…" Justin said.  He smiled at Brian with a signature "Sunshine" smile.

 

"Yeah, but you've never had so much stuff.  You were only in New York for a year and a half—how many I love NY tee shirts can you buy?"

 

Brian grabbed the blond man and pulled him into his arms.

 

"They sell them 7 for $10.99 right off of Times Square," Justin offered.  Brian shook his head, and the pair kissed.  It was sweet and slow, their tongues mingling playfully.

 

Finally, Justin pulled away.  "As much as I'd like to play right now," he said, grinning, "I have to at least sort out what stuff is staying here, and what stuff I'm going to have to put in storage in the basement."

 

"Doesn't Mother Taylor have all your storage stuff?" Brian asked, watching as Justin opened one of the boxes sitting on the kitchen counter.

 

"No.  After she and Tucker got married, she told me to take whatever I was afraid might get lost in the move.  I just took a few boxes of stuff from when I was a kid.  But I have to figure out which boxes those are!"  He shook his head and shut one box.  "That's got my dishes from New York."

 

"We are not mixing your bargain basement dishes in with mine.  Those are—"

 

"I know," Justin said.  "Listen, I have no fondness for those ugly things.  But no one else wanted them either."

 

"You could have thrown them away," Brian pointed out.

 

"We'll donate them to Goodwill.  Along with a lot of other shit."  He continued digging through boxes.

 

Brian sighed, and walked over to a box.  It was taped closed.  He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the drawer.  He used it to slice the tape from the box, and pulled it open.

 

"I think I found it, Sunshine," he said, grinning.  He held up a teddy bear.

 

"Gus!" Justin said.  He looked at Brian, and they both burst out laughing.  Justin walked over to Brian, who was shaking his head at the ragged stuffed animal.

 

"I can't believe you named my kid after your teddy bear," Brian said.

 

"I didn't choose the name.  I was just asked which one I preferred.  Anyway, it's true.  Abraham is not a name I'd want to go through school with."  He blushed anyway.  

 

"I think it's…uh…cute," Brian said, smirking.  He kissed Justin again, and then looked at the teddy bear.  "He looks kind of familiar…"

 

Justin grabbed the bear from Brian's hand.  "You're crazy.  Plain and simple."

 

Brian studied Justin, who was holding the bear by one paw.  "No.  No, I'm not.  Sit on the ground."

 

Justin cocked his head to the side.  "What?  Brian—"

 

"Just sit," he said.  "I swear…"

 

"If this is some weird fantasy you have, I swear we're going to see a therapist," Justin said, only half joking.

 

"That's so disgusting!  It's not a fantasy.  Gross.  Just sit the fuck down, would you?"

Brian looked vaguely ill at the idea.

 

Justin sighed, but he sat on the floor, holding the teddy bear in one arm.  "So?" he asked, looking up at Brian.

 

"Oh my god."  Brian chuckled, and shook his head.  "Yeah.  And your mother…oh my god."  He was laughing now.

 

"What?" Justin asked, looking at him.  "You're kind of freaking me out a little, here."

 

"We met before," Brian said.

 

"Uh…we've been fucking for almost seven years now, Brian.  Yeah, we've met before."  Justin rolled his eyes.  What was going on in Brian's brain?

 

"No, you don't get it."  Brian looked at him again, still shaking his head.  "Prom night.  We met on prom night."

 

"Brian, I know—"

 

"Not your prom night, Sunshine.  Mine."

 

"What?"  Now Justin was just confused.  "Mind explaining this to me?  I don't know what the fuck you're talking about.  Plus…I would have been, oh…six?  That's a little young—"

 

"Mikey and I were going to prom, but of course, we stopped at the liquor store before, like every teenager since the beginning of time.  Mikey went to get some champagne, but I wanted something harder."  He shook his head again, and then sat down on the floor, across from Justin.

 

"What does this have to do with me, or my poor teddy bear?" Justin asked.

 

"I went down the aisle, and I practically tripped on this little blond boy, who was sitting there, holding on to _that_ teddy bear," Brian pointed at it, " for dear life."

 

He wondered why he could remember every moment of that brief time in his life so well. "I made some snarky comment about not being the youngest one in the store, and asked you if it was a little early to be on the floor."   

 

Justin looked at Brian.  He seemed to be telling the truth.  Justin searched back in his memory, trying to find it.

 

"You," Brian said, "told me you weren't supposed to talk to strangers—"

 

"Good thing I got over that later in life," Justin commented, still thinking.

 

"—and I introduced myself, and asked you what your bear's name was."

 

Suddenly, it clicked.  The memory was fuzzy, since it was from so long ago, but he could remember a young man, dressed in a tuxedo, asking him what his bear's name was.  "I remember that!" Justin said, surprised.

 

"You were a little shit.  I went through this whole charade of introducing myself to the bear, and then you called me crazy, for—"

 

"Thinking the bear was real!"  Justin and Brian looked at each other.  Justin grinned a megawatt smile.  "Yeah, I remember that."

 

"And then Jennifer showed up, and she hauled you off—I wonder if she'd remember that?  I can't believe I didn't connect that before-she doesn't look that different."  He smiled at Justin.  "Unlike you."

 

"Must be fate, Mr. Kinney," Justin said, leaning closer to Brian, until their foreheads were together.  His voice had dropped into a husky, fuck-me-now timbre, and Brian had every intention of taking advantage of it.

 

"Hm…maybe," Brian said.  He pushed the bear out of the way, and kissed Justin again, and then used his weight to roll them until he was on top.  He pressed into him, letting his desire become apparent.  Justin groaned and threw his head back…

 

…and then stopped.  "Wait, wait," he said, struggling away from Brian.

 

"What?" Brian asked, frustrated.  "The unpacking can wait!"

 

"I have to move Gus.  Or us.  I can't, in good conscience, have sex in front of my childhood teddy bear."  The look on Justin's face was pained.  Brian shook his head.

 

"You can't be serious?  It's a stuffed animal, Justin."

 

"I know that.  But I can't." Brian moved to lick his neck, and Justin pulled away.  "Please, Brian!"

 

"Alright, fine."  Brian said crankily, and grabbed Justin's hand, pulling him to his feet.  "You're awfully weird."

 

"Look who's talking," Justin replied.

 

"I could have sex in front of a stuffed animal without worrying that I was scarring it," Brian said.

 

"Yeah…and you bought your son a leather-daddy teddy bear," Justin said, letting Brian pull him into the bedroom.

 

"He still plays with that," Brian said.

 

"Exactly my point!" Justin said.  "Mmm…shut the door."

 

Brian sighed, but did. 

 

"Where are we going to put all your shit, anyway?" he asked, kissing Justin's neck before pulling his shirt over his head.

 

"I think most of it can go in your storage slot in the basement.  At least for now," Justin said.  He groaned as Brian licked his nipple.

 

"Your bear, too?" Brian teased, looking up at him with a little smirk.  "You sure you don't want to leave him on our bed?"

 

Justin smirked back.  "Bears aren't really to my taste.  I'd rather have a stud," he said, grinning up at Brian. 

 

Brian growled, and then Justin had no room to think of anything except here, and now, with Brian.  "Oh…God, yeah!" 

 

  


End file.
